Train Station
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Alfred siente la monotonía de la "vida" sobre él, y sólo una persona, puede hacer brillar la luz en su triste gris


**Disclaimer: Los personajes Pertenecen a Himaruya-Sama, y este fic, y lo que sale de aquí es de mi completa autoria  
>Este fic nació en su idea por un rol con mi querida Juliet, espero que lo disfruten todos ustedes<strong>

**Acotaciones antes de comenenzar a leer: Cada vez que aparesca un (*) deberan poner una canción de hambiente, estas son**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= T4MXO3f5FEU &feature= channel _video _title**

**http:/www. youtube. com /watch?v =totERfiKZmI&feature =channel _ video _title**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= -EQ6eHeBrhM**

**http:/www .youtube. com/watch?v= TxYu5GjQ6EY&feature= channel_ video _title  
>Solo quiten los espacios, además estan en orden las canciones<br>**

_**Train Station**_

(*)Su vida era monótona, las mismas personas, los mismos rostros, la misma rutina, y el mismo cielo gris que lo acompañaba como si llorase en silencio, como si expresara los profundos sentimientos de amargura que lo embriagaban.

Se sentía como en un profundo letargo del cual no podía salir; ni siquiera tenía noción de cuando había comenzado aquello, sólo un día despertó, y sus días se volvieron vacíos.

Como cada mañana, se levantó y se colocó los lentes sobre el punte de la nariz y se encaminó al baño.

Como siempre, ya a las 7 en punto de la mañana iba saliendo de su hogar, sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres.

Alfred F. Jones observó el cielo encapotado con cierto tono de melancolía que ignoró, sólo por el hecho de tener que avanzar hacia la academia como cada día desde que tenía cierta consciencia de las cosas.

Aquel día, había sido calmo, monótono, sin esperar mayores acontecimientos, pero Alfred, jamás pensó en como cambiarían las cosas en ese momento.

Ya al salir de clases, a las 5:30, ya se encaminaba a su hogar por los pasillos, pero entonces, chocó contra a alguien.

-Disculpa- dijo al percatarse que había tirado a un chico y que los papeles que este cargaba, se repartieron por el suelo.

-Fíjate por dónde caminas, Bloody git- le apestó el otro, Alfred se fijó entonces en el acento británico que poseía su interlocutor, y lo observó, claro que lo hizo.

El chico de acento británico tenía el cabello rubio, muy desordenado, su piel era pálida, tan pálida como la misma nieve, y sus ojos presentaban la profundidad de dos lagos esmeralda; el americano dejó pasar las cejas grandes de este y se fijó en sus labios, suaves y gruesos labios colorados de un leve rosa el cual acompañaba sus mejillas.

Sorprendido por la belleza extraña del chico, le ayudó a recoger los papeles, para luego ver como aquel individuo escapaba por el pasillo, dejando un suave olor a rosas que se le hacía vagamente familiar de alguna parte recóndita de su mente.

Aún pensando en aquel rubio, caminó a su hogar, guiado por pasos inconscientes; su hogar como siempre, se encontraba lúgubre, y sin que sus padres llegasen, Alfred se preguntaba cuando volverían.

Con movimientos lentos, se dirigió a su habitación y se abrigó lo suficiente para dar un paseo afuera, se giró hacia la ventana y comprobó que caía lluvia; con un suspiro que murió en sus labios, tomó un paraguas y abandonó su refugio sin rumbo fijo.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la casa, Afred no se dio cuenta de que su reflejo, que debía estar en el espejo, no aparecía, no había ningún chico rubio de ojos azules allí...sólo el vacío.

-"¿Cómo se puede sentir tan vacío alguien?"- Se preguntaba, avanzando por las calles, casi como lo haría un muerto- "¿Cómo se puede sentir el vacío y la soledad de un corazón muerto, de un corazón monótono? ¿Cómo se puede esperar un cambio en la fría realidad cuando no hay posibilidades para el? ¿Cómo se puede vivir y sentir cuando aquellas sensaciones desaparecieron y se encuentran dormidas bajo la fría coraza que envuelve mi alma herida y marchita? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo sentir? ¿Qué es lo que me debe alegrar? ¿Qué es lo que me…_falta_, para ser feliz y alejarme de esta absurda monotonía en la que me he visto envuelto desde que el tiempo se paro en el reloj de mi vida?".

Se obligó a silenciar sus pensamientos, quedándose quieto en la calle abarrotada de personas que iban y veían sin siquiera percatarse de aquella existencia que les envolvía.

-"¿Es por estar conciente de mi absurda y monótona realidad el hecho de que no me sienta completo y al contrario, sienta un vacío que sólo logra ensancharse en mi interior? ¿Qué es lo que busco con tanto ahínco?"

Sintió la lluvia caer sobre sus hombros como una cortina de tenue agua, que no hacía más que complementar aquel cuado melancólico que llevaba sobre él hacia bastante.

Avanzó nuevamente, sus ojos se cerraron leves, y unos suspiros escaparon de sus labios con cierta tristeza.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Qué era aquello que necesitaba?

No sabía desde cuando aquellas preguntas le rodeaban, con caricias que pretendían reconfortarlo pero sólo lograban que ese significado inscrito en ellas se agrandara y a la vez, se ocultara más de sus manos que únicamente deseaban abrazarlo y devolverlo a donde pertenecía.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, aquellos ojos azules profundos, que sin darse cuenta se posaron en aquel bello chico del colegio, quien tiritaba de frío y pedía en vano una moneda para poder comprar un pasaje de tren; Alfred observó por unos segundos a aquel chico, cuyo rostro sólo imploraba una mirada o una mano extendida en su ayuda, pero las personas simplemente pasaban de él.

Vio el frío en su cuerpo, temblaba calado hasta los huesos por el agua de la lluvia, vio el fino sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquel tinte suave que apenas podía opacar la pureza de su piel nívea.

Sin saber por qué, avanzó hasta él con cuidado, llevando el paraguas ante él.

El joven se había rendido, y se había sentado en una fría y gastada butaca, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

Alfred, entonces, le cubrió con el paraguas y recibió por respuesta unos muy sorprendidos ojos esmeraldas.

-Ten, a ti te hace mayor falta, te vas a resfriar- le dijo de manera sincera, esbozando una suave sonrisa que logró sorprender aún más a quien le observaba.

-Pero…-volvió a repetir con aquel acento británico, marcado en aquella única palabra- ¿Y tú? Tú también estás empapado, no sería justo para ti que te quitara el paraguas.

-No te preocupes- se apresuró a contestar Alfred- De verdad estoy bien…no te preocupes, vivo cerca de aquí- mintió, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de alguien? Talvez…sólo tal vez radicaba en el hecho de que el otro parecía muy indefenso y más perdido que su propia alma en aquellos momentos…

-Thank you…-escuchó de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y observó al chico británico sonrojado, para luego marcharse de inmediato a hacia la dirección contraria.

Alfred tuvo que esperar bastante allí, con una boba sonrisa, antes de decidirse volver a casa.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Un día más, un paso más, otra respiración, otro parpadeo ¿Era eso vivir? En lo que iba de su existencia, sólo podía recordar un momento de sorpresa, o más bien, alegría y fue cuando se encontró con aquel británico repetidas veces, sobre todo en la vieja Estación de Trenes bajo la lluvia.

Otra vez se alistó, otra vez marchó a clases, otra vez comenzaba su monótono día, sólo que…cuando llegó al salón, estaba _él _sentado en el puesto más solitario, y en su bolso se podía ver aquel paraguas de color negro.

Se admiró de profunda sorpresa al verlo allí, es cierto que esas misma monotonía lo cegaba, pero ahora, por alguna razón, sentía que estaba viendo una pequeña diferencia, una luz en su triste gris.

La clase comenzó, pero ya no ponía atención, puesto que todo ella estaba concentrada el joven quien, de vez en cuando, acariciaba con extrema suavidad, el paraguas que en su mochila reposaba.

¿Qué tenía ese rubio sobre él, si no un hechizo que le cautivaba? ¿Cómo era capaz de romper la monotonía rutinaria de su triste vida y ponerle aquel toque de color que nunca había visto pero sentía que le faltaba.

Alfred no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el oji verde en lo que restaba en el día, ni siquiera intercambió demasiadas palabras para necesitar que su corazón se detuviese a cada segundo que el otro suspiraba o parpadeaba en su dirección.

Las 5:30 llegaron nuevamente, y todos se retiraron a sus hogares, en vano trato de preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros por los resultados del examen del día anterior, pero ninguno le presto atención.

-¡Que va!- suspiró saliendo del lugar, sin dirección fija, sólo a donde sus pies le llevaran, y fue así como nuevamente fue a dar a la Estación de Trenes nuevamente, y vio allí, tal como el día anterior, como el rubio esperaba el tren.

-¿Cuándo pasa el tren "4/7"?- Le escuchó preguntar a la mujer de largos cabellos negros que atendía los boletos.

-Sólo espera…

El rubio suspiró, y Alfred, por alguna razón se le acercó.

-Hey- le dijo saludándolo con una sonrisa infantil.

-Hi- respondió el otro, un tanto dudoso, entonces sacó el paraguas de su mochila y se lo tendió a Alfred- Gracias por prestármelo ayer.

-¿Ah? Yo no te lo presté, te lo di- le aclaró sonriente.

-What?

-Eso, ya te dije que lo necesitabas más que yo, así que te lo di

-Pero…

-Sin peros- sonrió- Me llamo Alfred Frederick Jones…pero omite mi segundo nombre, no me gusta, así que soy Alfred F. Jones…

El joven a su lado se sonrojó.

-Arthur Kirkland, un gusto- dijo suave, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Eres británico?- le preguntó, curioso por el acento.

-Inglés, sí.

-¡Vaaaya!- Dijo, alargando la primera sílaba; sin darse cuenta de cómo el tiempo pasó ni como llegaron a eso, comenzaron a charlar.

Sólo hablaban de cosas triviales, la escuela, la familia, etc; gracias a eso, Alfred se enteró de que Arthur jamás había tenido amigos, y siempre había sido, más bien un solitario, que se alejaba de la gente por que esta le ignoraba, Alfred quedó impresionado por ello, aún así no quiso decir en voz alta que su situación idéntica a la del inglés.

-Mi tren no llegó…-comentó de pronto, contemplando las vías del tren en silencio.

-¿Cuál es el número?

-4/7…Se hace tarde, mejor me voy a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen-

-Esta bien, yo también debo irme, o mi madre armará una escena de las grandes.

-Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana?- preguntó Arthur con un leve sonrojo.

-Hasta mañana, y acá.

-Está bien…G-Good bye…-Arthur se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, Alfred sonrió leve.

-Good Bye

Esas dulces escenas en donde ambos esperaban el tren de Arthur que nunca llegaba, se repitieron durante cada tarde luego de clases, haciendo que Alfred no viera todo tan gris, ni siquiera el cielo, siempre nublado, ya parecía tan triste como antes lo era, ahora tenía una razón para que sus días brillasen, y esa era la luz que le daba Arthur con su simple presencia.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Desde el momento en el que lo conoció…el vacío en su ser comenzó a desaparecer de una manera muy rápida, era como si el inglés hubiese aparecido justo en el momento preciso para llenarlo con sus sonrisa tímidas, sus sonrojos tsundures y sus miradas significativas que podían ver tu alma de manera tan plena, que te sentías llevado por aquella corriente esmeralda.

Sentía su corazón bombardear sangre de manera rápida cuando eso sucedía, no podía evitar observarlo como la persona más bella del mundo, con sus dulces sonrojos y esa actitud hostil que podía llegar a mostrar contra los extraños, pero que uno, a medida de que se adentraba en él, podía llegar a conocer su dulce corazón.

Como cada día, se encaminó a la Estación de Trenes, como siempre se sentó al lado de Arthur y comenzaron a hablar, entonces fue cuando lo notó.

-Estas resfriado Arthur- le dijo suave, sacándose su bufanda y poniéndola alrededor de su cuello.

-Estoy bien- le rebatió, muy sonrojado.

-No quiero que te de Neumonía- Estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y sus miradas chocaban, fundiéndose la una con la otra.

Aquellas pestañas largas y rubias, aquellas cejas particulares, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que se le hacían muy familiares…

-Arthur…-susurró, con suavidad, y extremo cuidado, como el que se tiene al tomar a una figurita de porcelana, Alfred tomó el rostro del inglés, contemplándolo, antes de acercarse y probar aquellos suaves y dulces labios fríos.

Tantas sensaciones despertaron en él, eran como ramificaciones eléctricas que le recorrían por todo el cuerpo haciéndole estallar en el corazón que latía a mil por hora, y lo hizo más cuado se dio cuenta de que Arthur correspondía a aquel beso.

Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo más hacia él, sin cortar aquella conexión tan especial que se había formado entre ambos en esos momentos.

-Alfred…-suspiró Arthur cuando ya el aire se hacia escaso y fue imperativo separar sus labios por unos cortos centímetros- Alfred…

-I love you Arthur…-susurró suavemente, muy bajo para que sólo el inglés le escuchara- I love you so much…

-Alfred…m-m-me too- confesó en un sonrojo que sólo hizo sonreír más al americano.

-Arthur, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- le preguntó suave.

-Yo…-Arthur se sonrojó nervioso, y se quedó sin las palabras correctas en ese momento. Alfred, al ver esto, asintió tranquilo, como esperando aquella reacción.

-No te preocupes, Iggy- le dijo, llamándole por el irritante apodo que le había dado- Ve a casa, estas muy frío, y mañana, acá me das tu respuesta- le dice sonriendo, aun que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Yes…-Arthur se paró del asiento a penas, aún embriagado por esos labios, se acercó nuevamente y le beso con suavidad y timidez en la mejilla, antes de marcharse a su hogar como hacía luego de encontrarse allí.

Alfred se quedó con una gran sonrisa, pero ¿Por qué el cielo comenzaba a llover como si de una tormenta se tratase?

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Volvía a llover ¿Qué sucedía?. Aquella mañana había llegado temprano a clases, pero no había visto a Arthur, ni siquiera llegó tarde, sólo faltó.

A la salida corrió hacia la Estación de Trenes…pero tampoco llegó, Arthur no estaba, no aparecía ¿Dónde se había metido?

-No a podido venir, por que no es su tiempo, su historia acaba acá- Retumbó una voz a sus espaldas, y se dio cuenta de que era la mujer de la boletería, de largos cabellos negros y vestido blanco. Sintió miedo, algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué…Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta armándose de valor ¿Le habría hecho daño a la persona más importante de su existencia?, se preguntó asustado, dispuesto a todo por saber sólo una palabra del inglés.

-Visítalo, vive a las afueras de a ciudad- le dijo la mujer- En la calle _Rose, and Mourge_, siempre está muy sólo allí, que casi olvida que es en ese lugar donde vive ahora…

Alfred quiso decir algo, exigirle más información, pero la mujer, tan pronto como apareció, se esfumó de su vista.

Algo…algo no marchaba bien.

Sin tiempo que perder, siguió las indicaciones de esa mujer y corrió con rapidez hasta las afueras, sólo para topare con…

-Cementerio…-Sus ojos no daban crédito a donde había llegado, debía ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto.

Se adentró en el lugar, muerto de frío, rogando para que las calles dadas no se ubicaran en aquel sitio, pero nada era justo, y pronto Alfred, llegó a la calle _Rose_ donde los mausoleos se hacían cada vez más pobres hasta sólo llegar a ser lapidas solitarias de flores marchitas.

-No…-susurró al ver a una lápida más alejada del resto. Se acercó, en la señalética marcaba el cruce con la calle _Mourge, _se agachó, y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que, aquella lápida pertenecía a Arthur.

_-"Arthur Kirkland, 23 de abril de 1945- 9 de Septiembre de 1962"_

Y para hacer aquello más tortuoso, había una vieja foto, un tanto corroída por el tiempo, donde Arthur lucía una triste sonrisa.

-Él murió de hipotermia-La voz de la mujer de negros cabellos retumbó en el espacio, Alfred se sobre saltó y la miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras- Se enfermó, luego de estar esperando a quien más amaba día y noche, en al Estación de Trenes, sólo para decirle que aceptaba ser su novio. Le encontraron, abrazando un paraguas al día siguiente.

-No…eso es imposible…

-La persona que él amaba, llevaba por nombre Alfred Frederick Jones, pero odiaba que su segundo nombre fuese mencionado, así que lo omitía por una F. Al cual había conocido tras un incidente con unos papeles, y luego había cruzado palabras por un simple paraguas negro.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- gritó desesperado, no podía ser real, no podía estar sucediendo.

-Cada día- continuó la mujer como si un hubiese interrupción- Se encontraban en la Estación de Trenes tras las clases en la Academia donde ambos asistían, en ese lugar charlaban durante horas, hasta que el inglés abordaba su tren a casa. Un día, Alfred, decidió confesarle lo que sentía besándole suavemente, a lo que Arthur le correspondió del todo, pero Arthur no supo como responder ante la petición de noviazgo, el amar a alguien así era casi un tabú, sin embargo, Alfred le dijo que podía esperar a la respuesta hasta el día siguiente, pero, Alfred jamás llegó al día siguiente, debido a que, cuando apresurado corría hacia la Estación de Trenes, un hombre le salió al paso, queriéndole asaltar, Alfred al no querer darle su billetera, tuvo que sufrir una muerte abrupta a manos de una bala disparada por un revolver que aquel ladrón portaba.

Arthur esperó aquella tarde hasta la noche, comenzó a nevar, y la temperatura descendió hasta ser grados bajo cero, y el chico no resistió eso, simplemente, se durmió en la banca, abrazado al paraguas, susurrando un _"I do"_

Los ojos de Alfred se humedecieron ante aquel relato, mientras imágenes comenzaban a pasar por sus ojos.

La monotonía, la rutina, no era más que producto del letargo al que estaba sometida su alma errante por la tierra, esperando a que su historia se volviese a repetir, volver a conocer a Arthur, volver a sentir sus labios por una única vez, volver…a morir.

-Why?- preguntó, mirando a la mujer, a la Muerte, ahora podía ver su nombre, ahora podía saber de quien se trataba-¿Por qué…por qué se debe repetir?

La muerte mira al joven y le toma de la mano, haciendo aparecer una rosa en ella.

-Porqué tienes una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para que ambos aborden el tren por última vez, sólo una oportunidad…

-¿Cómo…cómo…?

-Debes volver, él te espera como cada día, ya no hay ladrón, no debes llegar más tarde de lo que es…

La Muerte desapareció del lugar, dejando sólo a Alfred en ese lugar, frente a la tumba de Arthur.

-Volveré…a estar contigo, Iggy- Le prometió a la lapida que reposaba triste y sola en la tierra empapada por la lluvia, y sin más, comenzó a correr a toda la capacidad que daban sus piernas de vuelta a la Estación de Trenes.

No lo dejaría

No lo abandonaría

No volvería a irse

Porqué Arthur…

-Porque Arthur es la luz en medio del triste gris- Se dijo, mientras las imágenes de su vida se transformaban en un túnel a su alrededor, pasado, presente, y futuro, lo que una ves fue, lo que una vez hubo…todo volvía.

-¡Iggy!- gritó alcanzando las escaleras de la parada, y subiendo por ellas a grandes zancadas, sólo para ver como Arthur le esperaba con el rostro sumido en la tristeza- ¡IGGY!- le volvió a gritar, a lo que Arthur levantó la mirada, sorprendido, en sus ojos se podían ver las lágrimas contenidas- ¡Lo siento Iggy! Se que no te gusta la tardanza- rió leve, acercándosele para cercar sus lágrimas- Lo siento, de verdad, pero no quería hacerte esperar de nuevo

-Bloody Git!- Le gritó Arthur, golpeándole en el pecho- ¡Creí que…creí que…!

-Nada me sucedió Arthur, jamás te dejaría esperando, porque eres lo más preciado para mí.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, antes de abrazarlo.

-Git…-le susurró, a lo que Alfred sonrió.

-So….? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- el americano le miró intensamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeralda.

-I-I do…-susurró sonrojándose a más no poder. Alfred sonrió y no pudo más que besarlo, esos labios que ya no eran fríos si no cálidos, aquel corazón que estricto rigor no latía, pero que bien sentía la emoción de un beso eterno.

Un pitazo sonó fuerte, anunció que el tren ya llegaba a la estación.

-D-Debo irme- tartamudeó Arthur.

Alfred le abrazó aún más, haciendo que Arthur pudiese ver la realidad, su realidad, como era.

-A-Alfred…-su voz se quebró pero Alfred le silenció con un suave y comprensivo beso.

-Tranquilo, ya ha llegado nuestro Tren.

El tren número 4/7 por fin llegó a la Estación, el americano giró su rostro y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Arthur, quien veía nervioso como las puertas se abrían.

-Por favor, pasajeros, se les ruega abordar, sólo nos queda una parada- Anunció la voz de la Muerte, con cierta dulzura en sus palabras.

-Ves Iggy, es nuestro turno de tomar el último viaje- Con cuidado, Alfred le guió hasta el interior del Tren, sonriéndole suave con tal de tranquilizarlo.

_Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, y el Tren 4/7 emprendió el último viaje hasta una parada que ambos esperaban hacía 50 años._


End file.
